


[卡亨]你的名字

by JasmineGavin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineGavin/pseuds/JasmineGavin
Summary: 是王冠享的梗(?hxx四年了还没有记清女朋友的名字,实在是该谴责,谴责,必须谴责因为还不是很熟港澳二人所以过去的事有什么写错了的地方还请指出全篇不正经预警能够接受的话就,请↓
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 7





	[卡亨]你的名字

（一）

SM从来就不缺练习生，尤其不缺中国的练习生。牛逼得敢在Ins上认证自己是亚洲第一娱乐公司的SM就是如此嚣张，于是泱泱大国中国里无数的年轻人挤破了头想要进去成为一份子，或是为了完成梦想，或是为了挑战自我。

黄冠亨进公司后第一个认识的人是黄旭熙。

那时他的韩语能力基本为零，磕磕巴巴几句你好谢谢再见可以算是他全部本事。反正练习唱歌跳舞也用不着韩语能力，会念不就好了。原本打算当搞笑艺人的他态度乐观无所畏惧。而且公司里中国人肯定多，找找有没有扎堆吃鸡的小男生，一找一个准，全是中国来的。

或者找找有没有和自己一样操着一口塑料韩语的人。然后黄冠亨看到了，一个大高个子的黑皮男生，讲话时一句话混杂英语韩语，实在讲不来就用手比划，鸭肝了老半天描述不出一个准确词。等那人的聊天对象不知是受不了了还是问题解决完走了，黄冠亨凑上前，小心翼翼用韩语问了问对方是不是中国人。

“是啊。”人家张嘴露出一口大白牙，和肤色形成鲜明对比，“你也是？”

重要的是他回话用的是粤语。是粤语啊！黄冠亨当即热泪盈眶，眼泪差点没从他嘴里喷出来。虽说身处他乡异国，尤其是韩国这样注重礼仪的国家，初次见面一定要生疏得不得了地先客套个十天半个月再深入交流。但我们中国没这套规矩啊！刚才轻声细语循规蹈矩的人设迅速被丢到一边，澳门人激动地抬高音量，同样用的粤语：“我也是！”

“我叫Lucas黄旭熙。”

“我叫Hendery黄冠亨。”

“我来自香港。”

“我来自澳门。”

“我是99年的。”

“我也是99年的。”

最后他俩一拍即合，握住彼此的手兴奋地瞪大眼睛：“大佬！！！！”

离他们有一段距离的钱锟听完了整段对话，他挠挠头，感觉自己好像听懂了，又好像一个字没懂。

（二）

每次港澳二人聊天时，黄冠亨都能发出些无意义的感慨，有一部分是他作为文化人从而发自内心的想要赞美世界，还有一部分是因为事实的确如此。他总觉得他们俩之间相似的地方确实很多，不然怎么会那么有缘分？而且关系也很好。后面他们俩又认识了一个说粤语的，叫肖德俊，是从广东来的孩子，这下可好，粤语势力又壮大了一分，一句方言不会讲的钱锟和刘扬扬成日听他们仨叽里呱啦，苦不堪言。

“这契合的地方也太多了，这就是所谓的有缘千里来相会啊。”

黄冠亨扳着手指念念有词，碎碎念说旭熙你看我们姓氏也一样，名字都是三个字，都是特别行政区的，同一年生的，讲的还都是粤语。本国人千里迢迢来韩国相遇到了一起，施主我们注定未来还要纠缠彼此个十年半载。哎你是不是在内地上的学？要是是的话那咱就更投缘了。黄旭熙一边听一边笑得颠三倒四，让人不禁怀疑刚才说的话他是不是实际上一个字都没听进耳朵里。末了快笑断气的香港人抹抹口水，大喘气着说我不是在内地上的学，但我是体育生这点一样不？

黄冠亨瞧瞧自己的细胳膊瘦腿，再瞅瞅对方的肱二头肌，很有自知之明地选择换一个话题。刚开口时上课铃响了，中文课老师走进来，整整教科书清清嗓子开始上课。

他也不知道为什么自己还要上中文课，平日习惯粤语交流不假，但他黄冠亨好赖也是在内地接受了国家九年义务教育的堂堂中华好男儿，又不像旭熙那样的。他斜眼悄悄一瞥认真做笔记的同桌。他们认识两年了，黄冠亨知道黄旭熙才是真的粤语说惯了，普通话都憋不出几句口音正常的，有时候还得黄冠亨或者肖德俊给他当翻译。多亏公司的中文课才让这孩子普通话水平折线式上涨，来韩国学中文，真有你的。

但还有一点令黄冠亨感到奇怪的地方。他，黄旭熙，肖德俊，被大家统称为粤语角，比普通话还要加密了的方言让其他中国line望而却步，也让他们三个人更加亲密。他叫黄旭熙旭熙，叫肖德俊德俊，但黄旭熙却永远喊的他的英文名，屈指可数的几次叫名字似乎全发生在刚认识的那些天里。

走神着呢，老师突然就开口了：“你们互相写一下对方的名字吧。”

黄冠亨大大的眼睛里瞬时充满了大大的疑惑。这算什么任务，幼儿园小朋友都能完成，这老师是在蔑视我聪明的小脑袋瓜吗？他挑眉，起笔刷刷刷就写下黄旭熙三个字，还顺带贴心无比补了个Lucas，因为这也算是你名字。

“Hendery.”

“嗯？”

听到自己名字当然是下意识看向声音来源。黄冠亨偏头，猝不及防与探过来看他答卷的黄旭熙撞了个正着，他吓得一抖，这才拉开了些距离。对方抬起头，近在咫尺，圆溜溜的大眼睛直勾勾望住黄冠亨，里面蓄满了不知该如何命名的情感，四目对视，港仔的低音炮在澳门人心里激起无数个水花。

“……你叫什么名字？“

“……诶？”

他看见黄旭熙嘴唇开合，面上满是好奇与认真。

啊，这就是为什么。

黄冠亨露出他的八颗牙，扯开一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑，回应他的是一个诚挚又天真无比的笑容，BGM是坐在前面的肖俊快要憋不住的笑声。他一瞧纸面，上边歪歪扭扭写了个Hendray，最后一笔勾得力透纸背，表达了下笔人对自己答案的充分自信。

他同时也知道黄旭熙眼睛里的感情是什么了，是大写的迷茫。

我有个认识了两年的朋友至今记不住我的真实姓名怎么办，在线等，急。

（三）

“哎我以前自我介绍的时候会说我是黄飞鸿的黄。”

“什么啊！”

“嗯？“

威人正百无聊赖扯淡着呢，聊着聊着聊到了自己的自我介绍。比如所谓不是乾坤大挪移的钱锟，再比如老大不乐意但还是不得不缺个德的肖俊。黄冠亨刚开口讲了个自己的姓，发呆发到天边去的黄旭熙突然就回神儿了，一个大嗓门截胡黄冠亨的话，认真严肃的语气越听越让人沉不住气。

“你不是！你是三个横的那个王！”

如同昨日重现。

黄冠亨差点没扑到他身上跟人打架。身后刘扬扬和董思成的笑声冲破房顶，与当年听到冠享二字时笑的模样相比有过之而无不及，连钱锟都很不给面子地鼓起腮帮子捂住了嘴。只有肖俊眯起眼睛满面无语，大有我不认识你们别靠近我妈妈说不能和奇怪的人交往的气场。

“四年了大哥！！！”

被记为王冠享的人悲愤声音响彻天际。他想起了两年前那节课的结尾，黄冠亨忍住气沉下心，好声好气告诉了兄弟自己姓甚名谁，为此还被老师点名说上课不要讲悄悄话，他冤枉的啊，憋了一肚子委屈没地方发泄。下课后肖俊转过身拍他肩膀肆意嘲笑，黄旭熙事不关己收拾东西准备去吃饭，两个人都完全没有一点兄弟间的义气可言。

“蛤？”莫名其妙被吼的黄旭熙无辜极了，眨巴眨巴大眼睛一副不明所以的模样。

“蛤什么蛤蛤蟆在田里！！”黄冠亨气结，气得他话都结巴了，“你你你还没记住我名字啊！！！”

“有这回事？”

“有啊！！！”

一旁曾作为见证人的肖俊摸摸Bella的头，贴心地捂住狗狗的耳朵，让女儿免受爸爸们的噪音侵害。看来他的心照是不打算为他作证了。黄冠亨一瞥肖俊，内心又在小本本上给东莞兄弟记了一笔帐。他做了个深呼吸，试图平复自己复杂的心情：不行，这样太失态了，我怎么可以这样，做人要平静下来才行，要心如止水。这么想完黄冠亨轻笑一声，故作轻松抛出了一个老梗：“你该不会还像上次那样把我名字记成冠享吧？”

“……有这回事？”

“……也有啊！！！！！！”虽然他那时没记错只是字写错了，但希望让他接梗的我就是傻子，让心如止水去死吧，我拍MV的时候快被那几大滩水冷死了。

“这点我作证，是真的有。”董思成在笑的途中抽了个空来隔空呐喊，“不信我还能把视频翻给你看。”

“别闹。“钱锟一拍董思成大腿，“还嫌他们不够乱吗。”

“真兄弟就要在你受难的时候添柴加火。”温州奸商慷慨陈词。

“歪理。”三明良民理屈词穷。

黄旭熙无言以对，黄冠亨无语凝噎，钱锟默不作声，李永钦不知所云，董思成隔岸观火，肖德俊置身事外，刘扬扬笑得想死。

最后黄冠亨愤愤地掏出手机开始噼里啪啦打字发微博，手指头动的每一下都仿佛压碎了一平方厘米钢化膜，按下的键盘如果是实体的话估计一按下去就再也弹不回来了。关键是发微博了也没用，当事人黄旭熙是一个只要不想开微博就一下都不会点开大眼仔的男人，平常当网民惯了的只有后面那几个幸灾乐祸的家伙。黄冠亨刷新评论，那三个人几乎是瞬间就来笑他了，评论笑完耳边笑，耳边笑完把脸埋进抱枕里笑，笑不出声了再拍沙发，没完没了。

文字与语音上的双重摧残，搭配两只猫对喧嚣场景感到不满的喵声，语文课代表决定为这声势浩大的交响曲取一个好听的名字，就叫Deja vu。

直到他们去打歌现场为止，黄冠亨都没怎么理一下黄旭熙。不是他小心眼，是他真的觉得那个心眼大过头的家伙得好好反思一下。他黄冠亨是什么人，Lucas官方认证的女朋友，黄旭熙常年恰饭拍档，粤语角壮大势力之一，他怎么能容许自己被这样对待。

“……所以你的名字到底是什么啊？“

下班不积极脑子有问题，不想提早下班的社畜都不是好艺人。一天打歌结束后他们排排队坐上保姆车，黄旭熙凭着高大的身子挤到前面，蹭啊蹭啊坐到黄冠亨旁边，像只讨好主人的大狗狗似的扯了扯兄弟的袖子，大概是为了不像上午那样被公开处刑，还特地小小声地问出口。

黄冠亨又被人气笑了，气得他手机都放下了。不愧是黄旭熙，在让他失望这点上永远不会让他失望：“黄冠亨啊大哥，黄飞鸿的黄，和你一样的黄，我爸爸也姓黄。“

但兄弟的面子还是要给的，他用普通话回答，也放轻了音量，只是还是掩盖不住那咬牙切齿的劲儿：“你要再记不住那咱们俩之间就要有大问题了。”

“什么问题啊？”这不知道是好奇宝宝黄旭熙今天问的第几个问题了。

“……当我没说。”也不知道是黄冠亨今天回答他的第几个问题了。

“那我亲你一下你原谅我好不好？”下一句话还是个问题，不仅是个问题还是个问题发言，黄旭熙语不惊人死不休。

“……虽然我扮过你女朋友但是你不要真的拿这套来应付我啊？”黄冠亨脑袋上挂满很多问号。

又不是什么好哄的小女生，怎么可能有用啊。

（四）

事实证明还是有用的，果然不付诸实践的理论全都是空谈。

道歉有这样道的吗？我同意了吗？不经他人允许就肆意剥夺他人自由的行为我也不知道错在哪但反正这个形容一眼看上去就是做错了。

这些话统统都是黄冠亨的心理活动，且非常幸运地一个字都没能被讲出来。他的嘴被黄旭熙同样用嘴捂得严严实实，说亲一下还真就只有一下，这一下长的呜呜咽咽了半晌都舍不得给人松开。即便是这种时刻黄冠亨聪明的小脑袋瓜还在飞速运转着，当然思考的不是怎么逃离这个处境，而是在想等下怎么编长篇大论一条条数落男朋友。因为前者本来想了就没用，黄冠亨反抗不了黄旭熙的霸王硬上弓，第一他力气比不过，第二他拿巨人宝宝的撒娇没辙。

人性的弱点。他脑子里突然蹦出这个词。肖俊那本破书还真是害人不浅。

但这算哪门子撒娇，分明是换个方法杀人。黄冠亨忿忿不平地想，他老大不情愿别开脸，再被黄旭熙扳过下巴来接吻。

一回宿舍，都还没来得及跟三个孩子打招呼，黄旭熙拽着黄冠亨就往房间跑。去的是黄冠亨的房，反正李永钦总要在外面撸猫个把小时才肯撒手，董思成就不一样了，温州人饶有兴致瞧着室友鬼鬼祟祟的举动，拍拍队长与其交换了个心照不宣的眼神，常年处在副驾驶的钱锟心中有数，揪住李永钦的衣服就死缠自己的96亲故不走。

都到这份上了怎么会不知道对方想干什么。黄冠亨跌跌撞撞地注意着不要踩到猫猫狗狗，进房间门后黄旭熙哐啷一声就把他按门板上亲，把黄冠亨亲得七荤八素，一边被亲一边还要怕被队友知道，手在背后胡乱摸索，好不容易才摸到门锁扣上。

“我错了嘛。”舌头在嘴里舔了一溜后终于舍得放开了，大狗狗凑近来蹭黄冠亨的脸，看上去有点恹恹的。

“……道歉有用的话要警察干嘛。”长篇大论不攻自破，终究还是心软。黄冠亨是气啊，可他一看到这张帅脸就什么气都消了，他想得出不止一万字的彩虹屁来吹自己队友的颜值，黄冠亨太喜欢黄旭熙的脸了，只要颜值排名把Lucas排第二他就绝对不允许任何人登上第一的宝座，这是值得上保险的脸，是配得上让所有镜头都怼着拍的完美无缺的脸。再加上这港仔也不知是脑子缺根筋还是怎么的，待人待物都真诚无比，我们很真的我们不假，每次听他说话都跟发誓似的，说一不二的男人简直男子气概爆棚。

谁会不喜欢黄旭熙。

“……”

所以不能看。黄冠亨闭眼，狠下心抬手一按，把黄旭熙的脑袋埋进自己肩窝，他听到撞到骨头上的黄旭熙吃痛地嗷了一声。黄冠亨太瘦了，瘦津津的，和他前几天嘲讽的肖俊相比根本半斤八两：“别说话了啦，你一说话什么都毁了。”

狗狗眼睛一亮：“所以你原谅我了？”

冷水还是得泼的：“我没这么说。”

即使看不到脸也能知道身上人又蔫了，像霜打的茄子。仍然摸在后脑勺上的手安抚性地揉乱黄旭熙的头发，黄冠亨长叹一口气，动动眼皮眯了一条缝，感受到带了些许温度的气息喷洒在皮肤上，丰润饱满的唇瓣触上他的锁骨，一小块皮肉被门齿叼起轻轻摩挲。

太犯规了，说好就只亲一下的。黄冠亨哼哼唧唧地推黄旭熙，两个人踩着碎步踉踉跄跄挪到床边，途中彼此又交换了个湿漉漉的吻。由于位置关系黄旭熙更贴近床，他手臂一捞，正打算带着人一起躺到床上，却硬生生被站着死死不肯动的黄冠亨给桎梏在了原地。

“你干嘛？”黄旭熙疑惑不解，一只手还搂在黄冠亨肩上，一只手放在人腰侧，顺着衣服下摆摸了进去，再被人一把抓住手。

澳门人的一只手箍住对方腰际不让人倒，提出问题的脸上面无表情：“我叫什么名字？”

“黄冠亨。”回答的语气真挚无比，用的是字正腔圆的普通话。

“写给我看。”

黄旭熙转头就开始张望哪里有笔墨纸砚，黄冠亨第三次被气笑了，气得他抓手的指节都捏白了。他狠狠地扣紧黄旭熙的手腕，把人手掌贴到自己背上，感受到对方指尖心领神会爬上自己蝴蝶骨。

“写在这里。”他朝黄旭熙耳边吐气，“写错了就别想让我原谅你。”

END.

烂尾万岁,我就是不会开车,耶(......


End file.
